Cupid's Arrows 8
by loveorpain
Summary: Daryl though his life was hard as it looking for a lost little girl and taking care of a bunch of strangers that left his brother dead until he meets someone new who shows him there is still beauty in this world of hell.


When they said Cupid was a wimp for using Arrows never met Daryl Dixon 9

We drove for a good 4 or 5 hours before we were even near the town on the way to grampa's marine base. As we got closer to the town I once knew I had this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. For a split second I felt beyond terrified as I saw the town on the horizon. I gulped as we drove through it and slowed down driving neck and neck between the rv and van. Daryl and I looked around at the houses lining the streets. There seemed to be no body alive or dead in this little town now. it seemed like a literal ghost town here now. I remember how it used to be a livelier place before the infection spread. I laid my head on Daryl's back, closing my eyes as I took a deep breath. I remember staying in this town while my grandpa was out at work. I could still remember all the town folk my nice old babysitter Nancy introduced me to over the years til I knew everybody that lived there. I went to every store there with her. I loved going to see her friend Jerry who worked at the small diner, he'd always give me a extra dessert when nancy wasnt watching.

I was pushed out of my thoughts when I felt Daryl stop and move to get off his bike. I looked behind me and saw the RV was blowing smoke through the front grill, I knew what happened. The radiator hose finally couldnt take it anymore and burst causing the engine to smoke and slowly overheat. I guess theres only so many times you can monkey rig an engine til it gives out. Getting off the bike I checked my surroundings before heading over to the RV. When I reached the gathering of the minds huddled around the front end, I saw Dale already had the grill plate popped open and was examining the sorry excuse of a hose. He sighed and shook his head as he stood back up turning to everyone. "Well folks that was the last straw for this old hose. I need a new one to fix it before can move out again. any ideas?"

Quickly thinking of every store I knew around here I knew one place that might have one. I stepped forward and looked at Dale.

"There's a store named the Quick Fixer that carries some car parts I'll head over there and see if they have a hose for the RV." Rick spoke as I quietly to Dale about the size I was going to need. "I think that would be a good plan. While Kathleen goes and looks for a hose, why don't we check some of these shops for supplies. So everyone partner up. We dont know what happened here or if its safe yet so be on your toes."

I started walking away when I felt arm grab a hold of me. Turning around I saw Daryl "Im going with you." I just nodded my head yes and started walking again in the direct I remembered the hardware store was. We walked down the streets in silence. It was so quite on the streets. There was nothing. It was like the plague never happened here and everyone just vanished. There were no bodies lining the streets for once. No death and destruction here. As nice as it was to see a town like this, with no blood staining the roads and buildings or putrid smells of rotting corpses filling the air, it was still very erie. Where did everyone go? "Daryl Im worried. Where are the walkers. or survivors for that matter?...Is it possible they ALL escaped and the plague avoided this place? It just doesn't seem right, does it." I looked up at his face as we continued walking to the store. "I dont know. maybe. It seems like a small enough town to avoid it, if they were warned in avdance but still...just keep your guard up ok." He placed his hand on my shoulder and gave it a quick squeese.  
It didnt take too long for us to get to Quick fixer. We headed in without a problem. We separated and both took off down the sides of the store checking around to making sure were alone and safe to casually look around, the shelves were still completely stocked. after finding no walkers i started to slow down and actually look at everything trying to find something useful as I stared to looking around for the RV hose.  
Just when I thought I found it something grabbed me from behind. Before I could even react I felt someone lips on mine. I moaned when I breathed in the familiar smell of woodsy sweat, I loved it. The feel of Daryl's big strong hands exploring my body almost made me beg for more. I pulled away and panted as I looked him in the eyes, god I loved his eyes, such a beautiful color of blue. he smirked down at me and held me around the waist as we walked around the store looking for a new hose. we finally found them and grabbed a few just in case. "should we grab anything else? any fluids or oils? I dont know how the other cars are doing but just in case right?" he nodded and we filled up his empty bag he carried on his shoulder. after we grabbed what we thought might be useful we headed for the door. just before we walked out I grabbed Daryl and gave him a quick kiss on his lips, I smiled at him and headed back to the group.


End file.
